1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a motorcycle and an engine thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an engine configuration that reduces the overall size of the engine such that a footrest and/or storage compartment size can be increased.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor scooters and other forms of motorcycles generally comprise an engine that is positioned vertically below a seat. Moreover, the engine generally is positioned rearward of a footrest. For example, as shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-222054, published on Aug. 8, 2003 and filed as Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-19643 on Jan. 29, 2002, the engine is positioned rearward of the footrest and below the seat. Due to this placement, the engine features a cylinder axis that is offset relative to an axis of a corresponding crankshaft. The offset orientation allows the cylinder body to be positioned lower than would otherwise be possible if the cylinder axis extended through the crankshaft axis. Thus, the vertical height of the engine can be somewhat reduced.